


Helpful Spirits

by smaragdbird



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Character thought they couldn't get pregnant (rules of the universe), Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Powerful Being Thinks It's Helping By Causing Pregnancy, Relationship Reveal, Secret relationship revealed due to accidental pregnancy, Treat, Unplanned Pregnancy, complicated feelings about pregnant body, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: So what if Mako's been feeling a little queasy lately? And put on some weight? And has been more irritable than normal?He's missing his boyfriend, who's back in the Earth Kingdom to abdicate his throne, that's all.No need for any crazy theories about spirits and pregnancies and such nonsenseRight?
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 253
Collections: Unusual_Bearings_2020





	Helpful Spirits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).



> Idk what to say, I wrote this in one sitting as if I was possessed by some helpful spirit
> 
> Hope you like it :)

“Yes, yes, fuck Mako, yes!” Wu yelled as he was riding Mako’s cock, head thrown back and eyes closed. “Your cock feels so good Mako. Fuck, yes.”

Mako grunted, bucking up into the tight heat of Wu’s body as he tightened his grip on Wu’s cock, his other hand holding onto his hip tightly enough that there would be bruises tomorrow.

“Yes! Yes! Mako!” Wu keened as he tightened around Mako, spilling over his fist and painting his chest with his come, his body going string-tight above him and Mako himself couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed Wu over so that he was flat on his back and thrust into him, chasing his own pleasure. Beneath him, Wu keened, beyond words for once and that was the sound that sent Mako into his own climax, gasping against Wu’s sweat-slicked chest as he came.

“Come to the Earth Kingdom with me?” Wu asked, running his fingers through to Mako’s hair before Mako had even managed to get his breath back.

It took him until he had pulled out of Wu and collapsed onto the bed next to him that he managed to answer, “No.”

Wu pouted. “But I want you to.”

“You’re not my boss.” Not that the idea of following Wu to the Earth Kingdom wasn’t tempting. But Mako had a job here in Republic City and the chaos of the war’s aftermath, Lin would have his head if he resigned now.

“I could be. You could be my bodyguard again”, Wu purred, winding an arm around Mako’s chest to hold him closer. “Just imagine, I’ll come back from an exhaustive meeting and you’ll be there, on my bed, oiled and ready…” he pushed his fingers between Mako’s cheeks and teased the rim of his hole.

A pleasant shiver ran through Mako as he imagined it, helped along by the memory of Wu taking him apart just a few days ago. Apparently he could be very patient when it came to screwing Mako through the mattress. “No.”

Wu slumped against him with a sigh. “You’re sick anyway. How will you survive without my tender care?”

“It was a bit of bad cooking, not the plague”, Mako replied. Unpleasant, sure, but it had been fun to tease Bolin by blaming his favourite noodle shop. 

“Makooooo….”

“Wu.” 

“Fine”, Wu huffed. “But I’ll miss you terribly. And I’ll miss your cock. And your ass. And your mouth and – “

Mako had long since discovered that kissing Wu was really the only effective method to shut him up, so he did.

/

“Are you sick?” Bolin asked as he poked Mako with his chopsticks. 

“Hm?” Mako glanced up form his noodles. It had been a month since Wu left and he was feeling, well, lonely. It hadn’t occurred to him before but his friends consisted pretty much of his brother and his two ex-girlfriends, all of which were busy with their own relationships. Sure, he was happy of them, but it only reminded him more of Wu’s absence.

“Are. You. Sick?” Bolin repeated slowly.

“No.”

“You barely touched your noodles.”

“Just not hungry”, Mako replied. The noodle soup was much too greasy. He’d rather eat something fresh like fruit or a salad.

“How can you not be hungry for noodles?” Bolin asked. Then a sly look appeared on his face. “You’re moping.”

“What are you even talking about?” His tone was perhaps a little sharper than he had intended.

“What’s her name? Where did you meet her? Does anyone else know?” Bolin seemed downright excited at the possibility of Mako dating again. 

“You’re imagining things.”

“Nope. The last time you didn’t like noodles was when Korra dumped you.”

“I’m just not hungry, okay? There’s no deeper meaning to this!” It wasn’t until he saw the look on his brother’s face that Mako realised he had yelled. “Sorry.”

“Okay…did you see the last match? Because I swear the Rabbit-Dragons….”

/

“You’re getting slow, Mako”, his partner teased him when Mako arrived at the scene of arrest after him and severely out of breath.

“Didn’t know this was a competition”, Mako replied, opening the door of the car so his partner could put the handcuffed criminal inside. One of the many smugglers and war profiteers that had cropped up in the aftermath of the war.

“Your missus has gotten better at cooking, too”, she observed as if Mako wasn’t feeling self-conscious enough about the weight-gain. Lately he had been ravenous and it showed, despite him trying to train more to make up for it. But training these days left him breathless and quickly exhausted. 

Mako was about to disabuse her of the notion that he had a ‘missus’ when she suddenly gave him a handkerchief. “Your nose is bleeding.”

“Oh, thanks”, he pressed the soft cloth against his nose. “Should we go and book the guy?”

“I’m driving.”

/

Wu had been gone for two and a half months and Mako felt like he was going out of his mind. It had nothing to do with Wu, no Wu had written him a few letters that were filled with enthusiasm and how much he missed Mako, and the news on the radio seemed to indicate that everything was going as smoothly as Wu’s letter’s implied. 

“Oh, hey Korra”, Mako said when he found her and Bolin waiting for him on the other side of his apartment door. “Were we supposed to meet today?”

He had become a lot more forgetful lately. That and his continued weight gain had let his partner at work joke that he was settling into middle age early. She had found it a lot funnier than Mako had.

“No”, Korra replied, pushing through the door. “This is an intervention.”

“What? Why?” He looked from Korra, who was grabbing one of his coats, to Bolin, who was waiting on the doorstep.

“You don’t look so great.”

“I’m fine”, Mako insisted. He had actually felt better lately. Aside from the weight gain. And the shortness of breath. And the exhaustion. And the occasional ache in his back or hips.

“Yeah, that’s why you look so sick”, Korra added.

“I am not sick.”

“Is that a letter to Wu?” Korra asked, glancing at the envelope that was lying on the sideboard. He had meant to send it already but had forgotten it like so many things lately.

“So what?” Mako crossed his arms over his chest. “We’re…friends.”

“I guess. You just never mention him”, Korra said as she pushed his coat into his arms and him out of the door.

“He’s not here, is he?” Mako snapped. “Not much to talk about.”

“Enough to write to him apparently”, Bolin replied. “Is he writing to you, too?”

“Of course he is.” Mako had been looking forward to spending a nice day on the couch, listening to the radio, not doing whatever this was.

“Well, how is he?” Bolin asked.

“Fine. Busy.” Mako missed him but he was also aware that part of the attraction had been his good looks. Would Wu still like him like he looked now?

If he had thought Asami might be too reasonable to get involved in this, he was proven wrong when he saw her sit in the driver’s seat of her car, waiting for them. She greeted him with a smile as Korra climbed into the passenger seat while Bolin hustled him into the backseat. 

“Where are even going?”

“The air temple”, Korra replied. “Kya’s in town and she agreed to take a look at you.”

“I am not sick”, Mako repeated. Why did no one believe him? 

“Lin thinks you’re sick”, Bolin told him. “She asked me the last time Opal and I had dinner with her.”

And here Mako had thought Lin had given him more desk duties as punishment for something. 

/

Kya was frowning at him, had been frowning at him for past five minutes in fact and Mako was starting to be unnerved by it. Maybe he was sick after all? Could one be sick without noticing it?

“I need a second opinion”, Kya replied and got back to her feet. “Jinora, could you come in for a moment?”

Now it was Mako’s turn to frown. What kind of help could Tenzin’s teenage daughter be, youngest airbender master or not?

“Hi Mako”, Jinora greeted him cheerfully.

“Hey Jinora”, he replied.

“What do you feel?” Kya asked her, nodding towards him.

Jinora closed her eyes and extended a hand in his direction. “I feel…spirit energy. A lot of spirit energy.”

“I knew it!” Kya sounded excited so maybe Mako wasn’t sick after all? “Excuse me for a moment.”

Jinora opened her eyes. “Why do you have so much spirit energy?”

“I don’t know”, Mako replied truthfully. 

Now Jinora frowned at him and began to ask a lot of questions that were all some kind of variety off “Have you met a spirit recently?”

By the time Kya came back with Pema in tow, she had come to the conclusion that Mako must have touched a spirit without realising it.

“Do you really think it’s possible?” Pema asked, frowning at Mako. What was it with this family?

“It would explain everything.”

Pema hummed. “Mako? Could you stand up for a moment?”

Mako did, feeling very self-conscious from all of the attention on him and his body. He almost hoped he was sick if only to have an excuse for the weight gain and all the other little things that had been off with him lately.

“Can I?” Pema asked, gesturing to his stomach.

“Sure”, Mako replied. 

As she, for a lack of a better word, examined his belly, Pema proceeded to ask him a bunch of questions and managed to list every complaint he had had about his body in the past weeks from the nausea to the weight gain to the nose bleeds and itchy skin.

“I think you’re right”, Pema said to Kya once she was finished. 

“What is it?” Bolin asked, sounding rightly concerned. “What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s pregnant”, Ky said.

“What?” Five people asked in unison.

/

Kya’s theory was that a friendly spirit had come across Mako having sex in, as she called it, ‘non-procreative purposes’ and had, assuming that sex was always meant to be procreative, attempted to help out by making Mako pregnant.

To his chagrin, Mako’s friends had quickly accepted her theory to jump to the juicy bit. Namely, who was the father of Mako’s spirit-child as Bolin had termed it. That was when Mako had vacated the premises because he wasn’t so quick to accept that he was pregnant via spiritual intervention.

Thankfully no one had followed him. 

Mako pressed a hand to his stomach. Could there really be a child in there? It seemed just so unbelievable. Not that he hadn’t seen a lot of weird stuff since he had met Korra but this? A child? Wu’s child, he reminded himself and that was an additional can of worms because they hadn’t been together for that long in the first place and Wu was far, far away and –   
Mako didn’t have to turn around to know that the steps approaching him belonged to his brother. 

Unexpectedly, Bolin sat down next to him and instead of saying anything just wrapped an arm around Mako’s shoulders. It was nice. They hadn’t seen much of each other lately and Mako had missed him. Missed the time where it had been unthinkable he could go a week without seeing Bolin once.

Eventually though, Bolin did break the silence. “So, I’m going to be an uncle?”

“Looks like it.”

“I didn’t know you liked men, too.”

“It never really came up.”

“Korra thinks it’s Wu.”

Mako sighed. “Korra’s right.”

“Wait, seriously? I thought you only tolerated him because it was your job.”

“He’s grown on me.”

“More like he’s growing in – “Mako turned his head to glare at Bolin. “I’ll shut up.”

Despite Bolin’s claim, he only stayed silent for about ten seconds. “Are you going to tell him?”

“It’s not really something I can explain in a letter. Or a telegram.”

“No, true. When is he coming back?”

“In his last letter he said it’ll take another month or so.”

“Think he’ll be excited?”

“I don’t know.” It was as if they had ever discussed children. Their relationship was only six months old and Wu had been gone for two of those. Besides, Mako wasn’t sure if he was excited yet. It was all so new and unbelievable.

/

If Mako had though Chief Lin would be surprised by his spirit pregnancy, he had thought wrong. Lin had listened to his explanation without moving a muscle and then made him fill out the parental leave form in duplicate before sending him home.

At pretty much everyone’s insistence due to his highly unusual condition, Mako moved into the Air Temple. Kya had agreed to stay for now to monitor his progression and Pema had a lot of experience in this regard. Tenzin was a little taken aback by the entire situation but he also agreed that Mako should stay with them.

Truth to be told, he liked being surrounded by a big family. Bolin, Korra and Asami also came by more often, which altogether made waiting for Wu’s return easier.

Not easy because Mako had no idea how their reunion would go or how Wu would react but easier.

When Wu did finally return to Republic City, he had been gone nearly four months. Their reunion started exactly as Mako had imagined it: with a giant, enthusiastic hug. Then Wu noticed Mako’s belly, glanced down and poked it. “What happened to you?”

“It’s a long story”, Mako replied.

As it turned out, Wu was even quicker to accept the entire situation than Bolin, Korra, Asami and Jinora had been. He went from disbelief to complete acceptance before he had even finished his cup of tea.

He crouched down in front of Mako and framed his stomach with his hands. “I’m sorry, little prince or little princess, but I just abolished the monarchy and abdicated the throne. So you won’t be a little prince or a little princess. But you’ll have two parents who love you very much and a father who’s very handsome.”

“You’re ridiculous”, Mako said but he felt something warm around his heart. Hormones, probably.

Wu rose to his feet and kissed Mako as if he had missed him just as much as Mako had. “I think”, he declared cheerfully as they broke the kiss, “we have some lost time to make up for.”

Mako felt his cock stir with interest he hadn’t felt in months. “Might have to get creative.”

The look Wu shot him was downright filthy. “I can be very creative.”

Mako was looking forward to it.


End file.
